Terug op het eiland
by lieskencod
Summary: Oliver is terug op Lian Yu maar deze keer is hij niet alleen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Terug op het eiland.**_

Oliver werd wakker met een verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn, hij taste achter aan zijn hoofd en voelde een kleine prikkende wond en wat vocht waarschijnlijk bloed. Het eerste dat hem opviel was het geluid van druppend water op de vloer en de geur van vocht en schimmel. Het tweede dat hij opmerkte was dat er nog iemand bij hemin de ruimte was, hij hoorde aan de diepe geleike ademhalingn dat hij of zij nog beswesteloos was of sliep. Oliver deed voorzichtig zijn ogen open. Hij bevond zich in een kleine grot waar een beetje licht in lag met zijn rug naar de kant van het licht toe waar hij ook hoopte een uitgang te vinden. De tweede persoon in de grot lag wat verder voor hem was een vrouw, hij kon het zien aan haar slanke figuur. Ze had lang golvend haar dat waarschijnlijk licht bruin of blond was, dat was moeilijk te zien in de schemer. Oliver kroop wat dichterbij, nog niet helemaal bekomen van de klap die hij op zijn hoofd kreeg. Toen hij dichter bij de vrouw kwam ging er een gof van schrik door hem heen toen hij haar herkende. "_Felicity..." _Zijn stem kwam er schor uit door hem een tijdje niet gebruikt te hebben. _"Felicity hey hey word alsjeblieft wakker..."_ Hij begon haar voorzichtig te onderzoeken wanneer hij haar wakker probeerde te krijgen. Op een hoofdwonde die op de zijne leek na waren er geen anderen verwondingen aan haar te zien wat hem een beetje geruststelde. Kreunend werd ze wakker. _"Felicity hey blijf nog even liggen je hebt een klap op je hoofd gehad."_ Ze probeerde nog wat tege te stribellen maar toen ze in Oliver zijn ongeruste ogen keek bleef ze liggen. _"Oliver wat is er aan de hand? Wat is er gebeurd; ik kan me niks meer herinneren." "Ik weet zelf niet veel meer. Het enige wat ik me nog kan herinneren is dat Chan Lee op het punt stond een chemisch gas te verspreiden over Starling City waarbij iedereen ging steven als ze geen tegengif hadden. Ik en Diggle konden de aanval maar net op tijd stoppen toen we de melding kregen van jou ontvoering... Toen ik dat hoorde ben ik zo rap mogelijk naar jou opzoek gegaan. Wanneer ik jou gevonden had lette ik niet meer op mijn omgeving en...verder weet ik zelf niks meer buiten dat ik hier wakker werd met een verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn." "Ik hoop dat Diggle in orde is... Ik zou het mezelf kwalijk nemen als hem ook iets zou overkomen omwille van mij."_ Dat is Felicity,altijd eerst aan een ander denken en dan pas aan haar eigen. _"Niet dat ik het niet er vind dat jij nu ook door mij hier bent,want dat vind ik wel erg en daar voel ik me ook erg schulig over want als ik me weer niet had laten vangen en ontvoeren dan was je hier nu ook niet geweest en..." "Felicity genoeg, dit is niet jouw schuld ik had voorzichtiger moeten zijn. Ik had moeten weten dat het een valstrik was. Maar hoe dan ook ik moest proberen je daar weg te krijgen." "Oliver..." "Nee Felicity het was niet jouw schuld, vertel me nu liever of je in orde bent." "Ja ja ik ben in orde maar..." "Niks maar het was niet jouw schuld. Kom laten we hier weggaan." _Zonder nog iets te zegge gaf ik men hand een Felicity die ze dankbaar aannam. _"Waar ik lag kon ik zien waar het licht binnen kwam, ik hoop dat daar ook een uitgang uit deze grot is."_ Terwijl we die kant uit liepen nam ik haar hand vast zodat ze dicht in men beurt bleef, het gaf me een goed gevoel om te weten dat ze zo dicht bij me was. Hoe verder we door de grot liepen hoe meer licht er binnen kwam. Toen we bijna bij de uigang waren haar de ik de wind in de bomen, de golven breken en de vogels. Het werd steeds warmer en ik rook een tropische en zoute geur. Dit bracht alleen maar slechte herinneringen met zich mee en toen we eindelijk helemaal de grot uit waren werd mijn ergste nachtmerrie werkelijkheid. _"Oliver waar zijn we? "Lian Yu."_


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity keek me aan met haar ogen vol onzekerheid en angst. _ "Lian Yu?..." _Ik weet niet wat ik moest doen, hoe lang was ik bewusteloos geweest? Toch moesten we hier weg, ik weet niet waar de mensen waren die ons hier brachten en ik wilde geen confrontatie zonder erop voorbereid te zijn en met Felicity zo dicht bij het gevaar._"Laten we hier weggaan." "Waar gaan we heen?" _ Mijn hart brak toen ik de angst in haar stem hoorde en van toen af aan beloofde ik mezelf dat ik alles zou doen wat ik kan om haar te beschermen, en dat al was het het laatste wat ik ooit zou doen dat ik haar van dat eiland vandaan help._ "We gaan eerst naar het strand om vis te vangen en daarna trekken we naar de kliffen aan het strand, daar zijn veel grotten waar we ons kunnen verschuilen. We kunnen maar beter vertrekken het is een eindje lopen vanaf hier en we hebben niet veel lichturen meer om alles nog in orde te krijgen." "Weet je dan waar we zijn?" "Ongeveer, we zijn nu op een uur lopen van het strand dus laten we maar vertrekken."_ Ik nam terug haar hand en nam ze mee naar het strand op. De hele weg naar daar hoorde ik niets anders dan de wind en de vogels, geen teken van onze ontvoerders. Of dat een goed teken is weet ik niet maar het was makkelijk nu we nog geen schuilplaats hebben. Na een uur, en een paar keer dat Felicity gevallen was, later kwamen we eindelijk toe op onze bestemming. _"Wauw,dit eiland heeft misschien veel gevaren maar dit strand is daar zeker geen van, dit is prachtig." _Oliver ging op zoek naar een lange stok waar hij een scherpe punt op slijpte met behulp van een paar puntige rotsen. Wanneer hij dat gedaan had nam hij Felicity mee naar een boom met een dikke stam en veel struiken er rond._ "Ik wil dat je hier tussen wacht terwijl ik vis probeer te vangen." "Waarom moet ik hier wachten kan ik niet gewoon op het strand wachten?" "Nee, ik weet niet waar onze ontvoerders zijn en ik wil niet wanneer ik bovenkom uit het water en me omdraai dat ik jou weer kwijt ben. Vanaf hier kan ik je perfect zien wanneer ik bovenkom, en wanneer iemand op zoek is naar ons kan jij je verstoppen." "Kan ik niet gewoon met je mee gaan? Ik kan goed zwemmen misschien kom ik zelf nog van pas bij het vissen." "Nee, dat risico kan en wil ik niet lopen. Je blijft gewoon hier, anders gaan we eerst op zoek naar een schuilplaats voor vannacht en blijf je daar wachten." "Dan blijf ik liever hier wachten, maar denk maar niet dat ik dit leuk vind." "Beloof me dat je hier blijft." _Het was geen vraag en Felicity zag er inderdaad niet uit alsof ze dit leuk vond, maar toch knikte ze en daar voelde ik me al een beetje beter bij. Dat ik weet dat ze een beetje veiliger was, natuurlijk was ik liever gewoon zelf bij haar gebleven maar dat kan nu niet. Toen ze tussen de struiken ging staan begon Oliver al zijn kleren, buiten zijn boxer, uit te doen en gaf deze aan Felicity, die hem raar aankeek. _"Voor het vissen zitten ze alleen maar in de weg en ik zal straks blij zijn dat ik terug droge kleren aan kan doen. En ik zal het vannacht nodig hebben dat ze nog droog zijn het koelt hier heel sterk af s'nachts."_ Zonder nog verder iets te zeggen liep Oliver weg het water in. Telkens wanneer hij boven kwam om te ademen was hij opgelucht en blij om Felicity nog steeds verscholen in de struiken te zien zitten. Maar steeds hij terug onder ging kwam de angst terug dat dat de volgende keer niet het geval zou zijn. 3 kwartier later was hij vrij tevreden omdat hij ' vissen had kunnen vangen. Het waren niet de grootste maar het was genoeg voor deze avond. Hij ging terug naar de struiken en trok zijn kleren terug aan. _"Laten we een schuilplaats zoeken, ik denk dat ik er wel één weet zijn." _Hij nam haar mee naar een grot waar hij verbleven was toen hij voor het laatst hier strande op het eiland. Onderweg naar daar pakten ze takken op en grote bladeren om s'nacht op te liggen. _"Hier is het." _Het was een kleine grot waar gelukkig niks van water in liep. De opening naar de grot toe was nog kleiner waardoor ze van buitenaf moeilijk zichtbaar was en genoeg bescherming bood tegen de wind. In de grot lagen verschillende kommen uit hout gemaakt. _"Is dit waar je...euh...Heb jij dit hier achter gelaten?" "Ja dit is waar ik heb...geleefd toen ik hier eerst op het eiland was. Nou een tijdje toch. Mijn eerste schuilplaats hadden ze ontdekt dus ben ik naar hier gekomen." "Oliver..."_ Haar stem klonk zo vol medeleven en haar ogen begonnen waterig te worden. Ik kon er niks aan doen, het was sterker dan mezelf. Ik trok haar naar me toe en hield haar stevig vast. _"Het is oke." "Nee Oliver dat is het niet. ik weet heus dat je niet alles hebt verteld wat hier is gebeurd maar van wat ik wel gehoord heb was het verschrikkelijk, en wel ik denk... nu ik hier echt ben en dit zo zie.. Nu besef ik pas echt wat dit voor jou geweest moest zijn en nu ben je hier terug en dat is allemaal mijn schuld..." "Felicity, dit is niet jouw schuld, laat dat duidelijk zijn." _Toen ik dat zei trok ik haar nog dichter naar me toe en zo bleven we een tijdje staan in stilte. _"Hey Felicity, ik moet water gaan halen voor ons. Waarom blijf jij niet hier terwijl..." "NEE! Ik wil mee met jou ik kan je helpen dragen en ik ben liever niet alleen nu."_


	3. Chapter 3

Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen liepen ze samen naar buiten op zoek naar water. Na een half uur te wandelen kwamen we eindelijk aan bij een kleine waterval met een meer. Daar vulde we een paar kommen die we uit de grot meebrachten. _"Oliver... Hoe gaan we hier weggeraken?" "Ik ben hier nu al 2 keer weggergraakt,dus we vinden wel een manier. Maar dat zal voor morgen zijn want nu moeten we terug gaan. Het kan nu elk moment donker worden." _Op weg terug naar de grot werd er niks meer gezegd maar telkens er ergens een takje knapte, keek Felicity bang rond. Wanneer we in de grot toekwamen kon ze haar al wat meer ontspannen. _"Ik ga een vuurtje maken, kan jij de bladeren die we meebrachten op 2 stapels leggen om op te liggen?"_ Felicity knikte, Oliver maakte zich toch zorgen om haar. Zo stil is ze nog nooit geweest. Wanneer het vuur aan was begon ik de vis klaar te maken. _"Hmmm, dat is de eerste keer dat De Oliver Queen voor mij gaat koken." "Het is zelfs de eerste keer dat ik ooit voor iemand kook. Dus Felicity Smoak, zie jezelf maar als een gelukkige vrouw."_ Toen ik dat zei, knipoogde ik waardoor ze helemaal rood werd. Daarop begon ze te lachen, en het is fijn om haar zo terug te zien. Toen ze mij zag kijken werd ze zelf nog roder. _ "Stop het, je kijkt zo raar." "Ik ben gewoon blij je terug te zien lachen." "Ik ben blij dat je me achterna gekomen bent. Ik zou het hier nooit overleven zonder jou." _Ik nam haar hand en trok haar naar me toe. _"Ik zal jou altijd proberen te beschermen." "Olvier waarom? Waarom ik ? Ik ben maar een IT meisje." "Nee Felicity je bent veel meer dan dat. Je bent altijd vrolijk, je bent grappig en slim. En je woordenwaterval brengt me aan het lachen. Je bent een geweldige vrouw Felicity. Denk nooit minder van jezelf dan dat." "Oliver..." "Wauw een spraakloze Felicity, dat gebeurt ook niet veel." _Ik hield ervan om haar te zien blozen. _"Kom het eten is klaar."_ Felicity ging naast Oliver zitten. Hij gaf haar een vis en at de andere zelf op. _"Morgen gaan we eerst en vooral op zoek naar voedsel zodat we wat reserves hebben en we gaan iets maken waar we gemakkelijk water in kunnen vervoeren. Laten we nu maar gaan slapen, we zullen onze energie nog genoeg nodig hebben." _Hij trok de 2 stapels bladeren dichter naar het vuur toe. _"Hier neem mijn jas maar." _Hij was blij dat hij zijn kostuum van the arrow nog aanhad, dat gaf veel warmte. _"Dank je."_ Felicity nam maar al te graag zijn jas aan want ook al zat ze zo dicht bij het vuur ze begon het toch koud te krijgen. Ze gingen in stilte liggen, beiden in hun gedachten verzonken. 'S nachts werd Felicity wakker doordat Oliver in zijn droom steeds luider en luider begon te praten. "_Nee, nee! Laat haar gaan!" _Hij begon te draaien en te keren. _"Oliver, Oliver word wakker. Kom op." _Hij schoot recht en draaide zich zodat hij op Felicity terecht kwam met zijn arm op haar keel. _"Oliver, ik ben het." _Ik keek in haar ogen die angstig naar me terug staarde. Ik haalde direct mijn arm weg en rolde van haar af. _Het spijt me zo Felicity..." _Oliver had tranen in zijn ogen en keek haar angstig aan. Ze leunde meer naar hem toe en nam zijn hand vast. _"Het is oke, het was maar een nachtmerrie." "Nee, ik was je bijna aan het wurgen!" "Er is niks gebeurt Oliver. Maak je geen zorgen ik ben in orde." "Besef je wel wat er had kunnen gebeuren?!" "Ja, maar er is niks gebeurt. Je bent op tijd gestopt. Je zou mij nooit echt pijn kunnen doen, ik ken je. Waar ging je droom eigelijk over?" _Ze zag de pijn over zijn gezicht trekken, wanneer hij er aan terug dacht. _"Ik droomde dat ik niet op tijd was. Dat Chan Lee jou alleen naar hier gebracht had en ik kon hem niet tegenhouden toen hij... Toen hij..." _Ik keek weg. Ik kon haar medelijden niet zien terwijl ik net mijn arm op haar keel gedrukt had. Ik voelde haar hand op mijn gezicht dat me dwong haar aan te kijken. _"Hey ik ben hier, ik ben oke. Je was op tijd." "Ik zou het mezelf nooit kunnen vergeven als jou iets zou overkomen. En al zeker niet wanneer het mijn fout zou zijn. want het is mijn schuld dat je ontvoerd bent en dat je hier bent terecht gekomen." "Nee. Oliver, jij hebt me ooit de keuze gegeven of ik jou wou helpen met het werk dat je doet als the arrow. Je hebt me genoeg gewaarschuwd wat er zou kunnen gebeuren. En ondanks alle risico's die er aan verbonden zijn heb ik er toch voor gekozen om je te helpen. Het was mijn keuze niet de jouwe." "Felicity, door mij..." "Nee, het is niet jouw schuld dat we hier zijn, net zomin het mijn schuld is. Wij hebben er niet voor gekozen. Het is de fout van Chan Lee dat we hier zijn." "Ik beloof dat we hier weggraken, en ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat Chan Lee zal boeten."_ Hoewel hij vastberaden klonk bleef de angst in zijn ogen. Felicity die dat niet kon aanzien ging dichter bij hem liggen en sloeg een arm om zijn middel. _"Ik heb het koud." _Zei ze met een knipoog toen ze Oliver raar zag kijken. De angst verdween wat en hij leek meer op zijn gemak. Hij ging liggen en trok haar nog dichter tegen zich aan, en zo vielen ze in elkaars armen in slaap.


End file.
